Doesn't Match
by TennyoAkana
Summary: She expects the finest things in life for she is Megumi. He only has one thing to offer her, his heart. Yet can Megumi accept Sanosuke despite his pamper upbringings or is she doomed to learn that money cannot bring you happiness? OOC


Hi, it's been a really, really long time since I wrote anything for this site. But back when I was writing rather frequently, I was doing a serious of RK one-shots, and this one turned into a story that came about from a one-shot. I wrote this seven years ago, when I was in 11th grade. I would spend hours on library computers just...writing.

At one point I had over 80 pages worth of material.

Then one fateful day, I left my USB flash-drive at the library and someone decided the finder's keepers rule applied to them. I only had one copy, a copy that I hadn't updated since page 30. I was so heart-broken that I couldn't bare to re-type over 50 pages.

But as the years passed, and as I decided to dig this up, I decided to do something or my past self. I want you guys to read it, and enjoy what I do have here. It'snot much but for me, I love it. Maybe it will give me the courage to continue it one day.

So please enjoy the fruitful labors of a 17 year old hopelessly romantic girl. :)

-TennyoAkana

* * *

"…Excuse me?" Did she hear him correctly?

"I LOVE YOU!" The youth declared to the world as he yelled it. Megumi, age sixteen, stared at this boy in bewilderment.

This…child, dressed in rags compared to her. Wearing baggy jeans, a white shirt that was dirt strained. His face, hands and even she was fairly behind his ears were dirty from rolling around in it. Around his forehead was a red bandanna that was tightly knotted at the back of his head. His brown hair was gravity defining; she noted that even when it was wet that even remained up.

It was late afternoon in their neighborhood. She had been stopped by him on the way home from her school. He had called out to her and then ran and grabbed a hold of her arm and looked to see this boy behind her. He claimed he had something he needed to tell her and begged her to listen. So being the lady she was, she stopped and listened to what he had to say. Truly surprised to hear it is this.

Megumi stared at this child. He was only twelve years old; excuse her, twelve years old and three quarters. He would be turning thirteen next month. She had lived with him for she didn't know how long. They both lived on the same street a few houses down and apart from each other. Well her father was a magnificent doctor, the most respected one in probably the whole region. The boy's father was a mere farmer. He was actually growing a garden in his back yard and then selling the produce he grew on the busy streets of Tokyo. His father even took on small tasks just to make sure they could get by with the house payments and still have food to feed his three children.

She on the other had, had no such life like that. Since her father was the GREATEST doctor, her life was carefree. She could have what she wanted, when she wanted it. It was that simple. She knew she was selfish but hey, that was the benefit in her life. Nevertheless, of course that wasn't all. She was also gifted with a rare beauty that made all the men at her school want her; while it made all the girls at her school envious of her.

Fair skin that could be considered to that of snow. Her hair was long and thick, the color of raven feathers. Her lips were always pursed and painted the brightest red to make her features stand out more, which they did. Eyes that were warm as the chocolate color they were since birth but slanted, making her look cunning as the fox she could be. Her skin and hair were both soft to the touch, but of course only Megumi herself knew this. She was a lady and she'd never allow anyone to touch her in that manner…unless she willed it to be so.

With the power she had from her father, with her natural good looks, it was a little wonder to why she was the heartthrob and desire of all the male population at her school. It was who she was. It was common for her to receive letters of love and confessions.

It was just she'd never to expect to receive a straight out confession. From a boy she would occasionally baby sit free at her house.

Megumi stared at the little boy…and flat out laughed.

It was no tiny little chuckle no, it was a serious of deep laughs that started from the pit of her stomach and worked its way all the way up to her lips and out her mouth.

"_**YOU**_? LOVE _**ME**_!? Are you crazy?! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" The boy stared at her with his innocent brown eyes as he raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Crazy? Why would I be crazy, Fox?" Megumi paused in her laughing and put a hand to her laugh while she wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her from another fit of giggles. Oh, her stomach hurt, she hadn't laughed this hard in such a long time.

"Why do you think? You just admitted you loved me."

"I do!" She let out another laugh and held her stomach tighter as she kept laughing. This kid was a riot.

"Sanosuke-kun! You're so funny! I knew you were amusing but I never figured you to be this hilarious!" Sanosuke Sagara, 12 ¾ stared at her for a while. Not understanding what she was getting at. How was he crazy? He was being true to himself and admitting how he felt about her. Sano didn't say anything but he looked at her hoping she'd explain herself more. Megumi looked at him, and knew what he was waiting for. She waited until her stomach stopped hurting from her laughing and brushed away the tears in her eyes. Truly, she hadn't laughed like that in such a long time.

"…I don't understand Fox."

"First of all…don't call me FOX. My name is Megumi! No…for you Megumi-senpai or even Megumi-sama, would be more appropriate for you." Sano didn't look moved by her words as he had heard them all before. He knew about how she was with other people how she was much more superior to them. Megumi then continued, "You're only twelve-"

"And three quarters!" Sano interrupted her. He hated it when people looked down at him because of his age. Megumi glared at him and said,

"What did I tell you about interrupting people? It's simply rude." She cleared her throat as now wasn't the right time to be teaching him manners. That was his father's job, though he never seemed to do a good job of it. She went on, "You're only a child. You don't know what love is."

"I do too!"

"Oh? Then tell me what DO you love about me?" Sano looked at her as he blinked a couple of times and replied,

"You."

"Excuse me?"

"I like how you are….you're always yourself. No matter how bitchy and selfish you are. You're always…you." Megumi stared at him as she was slightly twitching while she clenched her fists together tightly. She wasn't expecting that kind of answer from him. To be honest she wasn't expecting any answer from him. She was thinking he would be so shocked that he couldn't be able to answer because he wouldn't even know how to. Apparently, though, he did know how to answer…no matter how crappy it was.

"…You think I'm bitchy?" Sano shrugged his shoulders and pocketed his hands in his baggy jeans and said,

"Not all the time…but you can be. That's for damn sure.'

"Little kids shouldn't curse." She scolded him while she folded her arms wanting to put him in his place and make sure he understood that he was the youngster here and she was his senior. It did the trick as Sano then growled a bit in his throat and yelled at to her,

"I'M NOT A LITTLE KID!" Megumi just chuckled and said,

"Yes, yes…you're twelve and three quarters. How quick I am to forget…" Sano still growled but she looked at him and said,

"You don't understand love Sanosuke-kun…you're just a child." Sano looked up at her and said,

"Even a child can understand what love is!" Megumi looked at him and kept her chuckling as she grew serious and said,

"Yes…you're right they can. However…if you claim to oh so love me…I will never love you." Sano then stopped as the energy he had only a moment ago seemed to have left him.

"What? Why?" Megumi, sensing the ball sort to speak was back in her court just smirked arrogantly and replied,

"Why would I love…a child like you?"

"…Like me…?" Sano whispered softly as he looked down to the ground. It seemed Megumi's cold words were starting to affect him. She didn't notice, or she didn't choose to care. She went on in crushing this boy's hopes.

"Yes. Like you. A little boy whose family is so poor they can't even buy cable television. You go to a public school, not a private one. Your father slaves over his work making sure your family has a roof over your heads and food in your stomachs. While your mother is six feet below the earth where the worms are eating her." Sano kept trembling as he clenched his fists tighter as he whispered,

"Stop…"

"What is the truth to much for you to handle? It is true though…your family and my family are two very different things. We live in different classes. You're below me Sanosuke. Not to mention that you're younger than me as well." She then turned around and had her back facing him as she started to walk while saying, "I will never love scum like you." Sano's smaller frame shook as he watched Megumi start to put more and more distance between them. He gulped and cried out,

"What can I do to make you love me?!" Megumi paused for a moment and then turned around and stared at him. The sunset orange rays were dancing across her face while shadowing it as she replied,

"…Make me love you? That's an interesting question…perhaps if everything about you changes…from your looks to your class status I may even start to like you…but then again…that is impossible for a person such as you." She started to walk once more as she didn't look back at him again. Only continuing to move forward.

Sano watched her figure leave his sight before he swallowed the lump in his throat and thought,_' I…will do it…I will make her love me! I swear I will!'_ He looked up at the sky as darkness was starting to settle in turning the remaining clouds gray as he cried out to the one in the sky,

"WATCH ME!"

Time began to move in this place. It wasn't soon after that, that Sanosuke's father had to move his family out of the nice house his family was born into and raised because of the higher taxes the government was raising and how he couldn't afford to take any more loans off the bank. He settled them into a cozy little apartment in the slums of the town. He luckily was able to buy off a lot for a reasonable place that he could plant and farm off the land.

Megumi didn't really even care that the little boy who had confessed his feelings for her was gone. When moving day had come for the Sagara family she just sat in her bedroom and watched as the moving van came and started to take away what small furniture they had and place it into the back. She didn't care about the little girl that was holding her face in her hands and crying loudly because the house she was born in, the house her mother sang lullabies to her was going to be left behind. The youngest child held onto the sister's leg in an attempt to comfort her even though he was only a couple years old. The eldest, the one who confessed his love for her, didn't shed a tear. He helped his father and the movers carry the couch into the van. Then he walked out of the back and picked up a box labeled "Clothes", and then he would carry that in. He kept working until his siblings broke into terrible sobs and they needed air. She watched as he gently picked up his younger sister and rocked her back and forth and most likely whispering soft words of comfort. The youngest boy now held onto the eldest son's pant legs looking like he was mumbling out, "Big sister".

"Megumi-chan?" A voice spoke as her bedroom door slowly opened revealing her father dressed in his casual clothes. A sight Megumi only saw once or twice in her life. Usually he would be in his business suit and white lab coat.

"Yes, daddy?"

"I'm going down to help them move."

"Oh…okay. Will you be back soon?" Her father rolled his shoulders as he took silent steps toward her where he peered out the window at the family she had been gazing only seconds ago.

"It's truly a shame…."

"What is?"

"That, that nice family has to move. Sagara-san is such a good gardener, he really knows his plants. I pity them." Megumi was silent as she went back to watching the family move their things into the moving truck. Apparently, the little sister had cried herself asleep, for now she lay on the grass curled up in a ragged looking baby blanket.

Megumi watched as the eldest born picked up the youngest son and started to gently hold him up in the air as the eldest son wore a giant grin on his face. For a moment, the young son looked shocked and scared as he was tossed up into the air and then caught by his older brother. This process kept repeating itself for a few times straight until the older brother paused in his actions and then held his younger brother to him and rocked him back and forth gently for a while. Soon the toddler in his arms slumped against him as his arm hung off his brother's. The eldest son then gently placed him by their sleeping sister. With some effort, he managed to take the blanket she was curled up in and place it on both of them so they'd both be sharing the warmth. After some groaning and turning in the blanket by the siblings they soon found a comfortable position for both of them and settled into it. The elder son straighten up his back as he unbent his knees and kept his back towards the direction of Megumi's window. Suddenly he turned his head and their eyes met.

Megumi's eyes widen slightly as they stared at one another. A collision between soft brown and hard dark chocolate.

"_I LOVE YOU!"_

Megumi felt her heart beat against her chest as she remembered his confession of love towards her. It was ridiculous he was only a twelve-year-old boy who didn't know what love was.

Did she for that matter?

Of course she did! She was a woman, a woman of such high class as well! She knew what love was! She knew that it was when a man would be able to take care of her. Be able to meet all her demands no matter how ridiculous they could be. He should want her and only her, never anything or anyone else. She would be just fine for him.

In addition, when it came due time for living expenses, he should be able to provide them with a snap of his fingers. If she wanted diamonds, she'd get them. If she wanted a new dress that would fit with her new high heels, she'd get them. No questions would be asked. She would only be greeted with a smile on his face and a credit card in his hand. That would be all.

She needed nothing else.

As long as she had, _love_.

Something that little boy did not know about.

He didn't know love.

Knowing his personality, he probably never would either.

"Well Megumi-chan I'm going now…" Her father told her as he was by the door now. Megumi looked at him, she didn't even realize that he had gotten up and was leaving already.

"Oh, alright. Will you be back by supper?" Her father gave her a tired and gentle smile.

"I hope so." Without saying anything else he left her alone in her room, Megumi could hear his soft thumps as he made his way down the stairs. Her attention then went back to the family moving. The boy had gone back to his tasks and didn't look back at her. Suddenly feeling upset over that Megumi grabbed her curtains and pulled them shut, no longer interested in what lay beyond her window.

Six years later

"It's amazing isn't it?"

"Truly…to think she could come this far in such her young life…"

"Yes! But then again do you know who her father is? It's…"

"Him? Really? They don't look alike!"

"She must take after her mother in looks but…surely you can see their relationship in the skills of their crafts!" Laughing followed the voices as black stilettos heels patted gently on the marble flooring of the hospital.

_Click clong_

_Click clong_

_Click clong_

_Click clong_

The noise paused has the heels stood perfectly still. From head to toe she stood. Wearing black stilettos heels as dark pantyhose ran up her legs to her thighs. Of course, they were covered by her skintight black as night skirt. Moving further up was her violet toned blouse, whose shoulders were covered by her bright white lab coat. Proudly sketched in a navy blue thread, lay across her left breast was the name "TAKANI MEGUMI M.D"

Yes…the young girl from before had grown beautifully into a woman. She was beautiful as a girl, surely that was true, but she was now a fully developed living goddess of a woman.

Nothing really changed about her. It was just she became what she was meant to become. She followed her father's footsteps and was proving that she was indeed his daughter with each step she took.

'_Ohohoho! Yes recognize my greatness!'_ A hand went up to her lips as she covered her mouth and laughed mentally in her glee. She knew she was good looking, she knew she was good in her craft. She knew all about herself. Moreover, she loved everything she knew about herself.

After she completed high school, with honor classes of course, she had applied to one of Japan's top schools and was accepted in with great ease. It didn't her long to grasp the information that was given to her. After all considering just who her father was, and what he did. The medical classes didn't need much. She had grown up around a walking talking hospital all of her life.

A nurse then walked toward Megumi coming from the left wing of the hall,

"Excuse me, Takani-sensei?" Megumi looked toward her and judged her as a plain nurse, nothing special about her as she wore her all white outfit. She glanced at her nametag, as she never bothered to even remember whom she worked with. They were merely people she would see, people who would come and go into her life briefly and not bother to even phantom the thought of staying.

"Yes, Miyasato-san?" Miyasato's face instantly turned pink once Megumi had stated her name. Megumi Takani was like a movie star around here, she was embarrassed that such an important person like her even knew her. Soon she cleared her throat and then pointed down the way a bit and said,

"A…a rather young man is…" She paused for a moment as she thought of the correct word she would use before she continued with, "_requesting_ you". Megumi raised her eyebrow for a moment before she knew whom Miyasato was speaking of. She nodded her head towards as she then flipped a side of her hair when it had slid onto her shoulder from nodding.

"…Oh…_him_…what room is he in?"

"Six". Megumi nodded once more and then headed past Miyasato as she thought to herself, '_What has the fool gotten himself into now?' _

He sat there on that small ass want to be hospital bed waiting for her as he just stared absently at the boring wall before him. It was painted in a grayish white color that made you just want to close your eyes and then drift off to sleep. He was feeling that sleepy feeling, but he didn't know if it was from staring at the wall or from having a punch to the head one too many times. He fell back with a loud onto the bed and let his eyes rest.

That other guy got lucky today, if it wasn't for that crowbar that started to wham into his skull, he was sure it would be the other guy in the hospital bed and not himself. Then again, it wasn't as if he all hated the hospital, this was where _she _worked. Actually, to be correct this was where _she _lived. She was such a workaholic that he never saw her anywhere but here. Then again, he never saw her anywhere else anyway; they lived in to very different sides of the same town.

He let his tongue drag lazily across his lower lip in an attempt to take the dryness away. He should have bought a water bottle on the way here, but after the cops had busted his ass for breaking a soda machine for trying to sell…no _borrow_the water he thought better of it. Instead, he kept his eyes closed and began to get comfortable in the stiff bed. It wasn't as bad as it could have been, the foam inside of the blue rubberiest covering didn't feel as soft as it normally was. It was rather refreshing as it helped support his back quite a bit. He groaned a bit as he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. He began to take deep breaths as soon he'd be in dreamland. Something he didn't mind now.

He could feel his mind slowly slip away from his body as that warmth feeling settled in.

Then it was all washed away when a bucket of cold water was poured on him.

"IIIIIIIYAO!" Sanosuke cried as he sat up, shivered, and then glared at Megumi who held the dripping bucket in one hand and the other was placed on her hip.

"Moron! How many times have I told you, not to fall asleep if you are hit in the head? It's lucky that I know you well enough, if you had fallen asleep right now I'd have a hell of a time of waking you up-even if I pour water on you when you're in a deep sleep you don't wake up." Sano grumbled and glanced back to the door she had walked in, he didn't even hear her enter.

Megumi sighed, placed the bucket on the floor, and then kicked it aside. She held a massive folder with Sano's name on it. She bit only a finger pinch of these papers was from he was a child and came in with the flu or so. Everything else was the results after getting into a street fight. Taking out her pen from her breast pocket, she sat down across from him on the doctor's chair and eyed him.

"So…what did you do this time?" Sano ran a hand though his wet hair and looked at her with his brown eyes,

"Why do you always assume that I'm the one who starts it? Can't I be the innocent victim caught in a cross fire?"

"You could be, however that would just result in you coming out on beating the victim and the one who starts the fight. Face it; you will never be a victim." Sano sighed but it was soon followed by a light chuckle.

"True enough I suppose."

"Did you use your right hand?" She held out her hand to him as he reached up and placed his larger hand into hers. She then peered down and ran her fingers over the bones in his hand, examined his knuckles closely as she leaned up and said,

"Hmm…It seems to be alright. There the knuckles appear to have a slight swelling."

"I didn't use it."

"Are you sure? When you get into a fight Sanosuke you have a hard time of knowing what you're actually doing."

"That's only when I'm in a blind rage."

"That's most of the time you fight isn't it?" Sanosuke sighed and looked at Megumi as she dropped his hand and gave him a dirty look. He hated how she could just stare down at him as she was passing judgment on some low level cretin. She always viewed him that way and there was nothing he could do to make her see him other wise.

"You're quite judgmental aren't you…?"

"Excuse me?" Sano glanced to the side as he just stared at it and sighed heavily.

"Nothing."

"Well…let's have a look at your head then." She stepped closer to him and then gently reached over and pulled his head toward her chest to examine his scalp better. Reaching over to the side, she flipped on a lamp that had a long extended neck so she could have easy light. Sano didn't mind as he felt her prick and probe though his hair. He just kept staring straight at Megumi's pretty pink blouse. He could see the outline of her red bra which what he guessed was covered in rose designs, judging how it was pressing under her shirt. He wished he knew if she was cold…

"Well I can see the lump and no liaisons."

"I'm not bleeding from there." Suddenly Megumi jerked his head back and stared at him deeply in the eyes,

"That's a good thing. I'm getting sick and tired of having to stitch your little head up." Sano looked up at her with a small quirk of a smirk on his lips.

"Aww…but Megumi how else can we see each other if not here? You never come to visit and I-"

"You never will come to visit me. I refuse to let you even a foot near my apartment."

"So it is an apartment…I always thought that you'd be pegged in a house by now." Megumi glared at him and said,

"A house is for when you are married and have children. Not when you're still single."

"Oh is that how it works…" Sano shrugged his shoulders and then jumped off the table but he was shaking on his feet as he fell back and caught himself on the bed. Megumi made a move to help him but paused once he steadied himself. He then looked at her and said, "I guess that means you'll be living in an apartment for quite a long time Megumi."

"Hmph, I wouldn't be so sure."

"Oh? There's a lucky man already?" He felt luckily enough that he didn't show his jealous side to Megumi for having this unknown man.

Megumi smiled a bit as she turned red slightly and ran her hand though her bangs where she gently twirled it around her finger.

"Well…if you must know, then yes. Only thing is, he doesn't know it yet."

"You're hiding it from him?"

"I just haven't confessed…but I'm sure he feels the same about me."

"How long have you been seeing him?"

"About three months…oh it's so wonderful!" She exclaimed as she clapped her hands in glee and rested back against the wall, "He's everything I could have ever asked for! He's rich, good-looking, and so smart! Though I admit, he does have a few quirts that he has that just irk the hell out of me. But hopefully he's smart enough to get rid of them if he wishes for our relationship to work out." Sano looked at her and thought, _'so you have to be rich to capture this girl's attention if even for a moment...huh.' _ He then shrugged again and asked,

"And what by tell are these quirks of his…?"

"Well…he has this saying…he says it quite a lot it's…aro? Oro? Uro? I'm not sure I just know that he says it a lot. Almost after every sentence, even if it doesn't make sense he says it! Then there's his height…"

"Height?"

"Yes…he's shorter than me."

"You want…this man to change his _height_ for you?"

"Well that's impossible Sanosuke! I'm just saying that it's not fun to be the one to bend down to kiss the other person."

"You two kissed? On the lips?"

"No, on the cheek. He's such a gentleman!" She sighed romantically before she mumbled, "I'm sure that his height can be over looked…" Sanosuke sighed and then got up once more and said,

"Alright if that's all then I'd like to call my person and get out of here." Megumi looked at him and asked,

"Your person?"

"Yeah I know the drill. I have to have someone watch me for 24 hours straight in case I fall asleep right?" Megumi's lips pursed into a mocking smile,

"Heh, you really do know the drill. Alright just go down to the nurse's station and call whomever." She began to walk to the door as she grabbed his file and began to scribble down his information onto it.

"Hey, you're not even going to ask me if I'd like any pain killers?" Sano asked Megumi as her hand reached for the doorknob.

"There's no point…I always know your answer." With that, she turned the door and walked out as she heard the click behind her. Inside of the room Sanosuke chuckled a bit and quoted himself,

"Pain killers are for the weak…not for strong men like myself…"

Misao grumbled slightly as she made her way to pick up her cousin. She hated being the person he would put down for in case of emergency. She knew Sanosuke for like forever, since they grew up relatively together with them being second cousins. However, man, could this be a pain in the ass when she wanted to relax! Talk about a waste of her day off. Coming to pick his ass up because he couldn't turn down a fight.

She let out an exhausted sigh.

Aoshi Shinomori glanced at her as he had driven her, since her car was in the shop now. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and asked,

"If this bothers you so much why do you even bother with him?" Misao gave a peek to the man behind her as she said,

"Because he's my cousin, I'm not going to leave him high and dry." Aoshi shrugged his shoulders and then looked to the side and sighed. Misao slightly twitched,

"Hey, you didn't have to drive me here."

"How else were going to get here then? You killed your car once more…" Misao hmphed and wrapped her arms around her body and glanced to the side.

"We both know that my car should be far away from me…I'm not suited for it, but whatever. As long as my repairman fixes it, I'll be happy." Aoshi then walked behind her and wrapped his strong thick arms around her small waist as he leaned his face into her neck and inhaled deeply as he planted a couple soft kisses on her collarbone. Misao couldn't help herself as she turned gently to the side and let out a soft moan followed by a few giggles before the soft scent of roses tickled her nose. She gently pushed the larger man off her and then turned on him with a pink face.

"Aoshi…don't do that."

"You seem to enjoy it my dear." He licked his lips gently to see if he had any luck and would have remains of her creamy taste still left on his lips. Misao bought a hand up and rubbed where he kissed as she glanced to the side.

"I can't lie and say that I don't however I don't want you hanging on me when you were just with another woman and didn't even bother to wash her smell away." Aoshi, much to his pride just smirked a tad bit but it faded when he saw the deeper look of Misao's eyes.

"Misao…you know you love me and I love you, why won't you let me have you?" Misao looked at him as she answered him once more.

"It's because I love you that I won't let you have me…we've been over this before. I love you like no other Aoshi…but, I won't let you have me until I know the feelings from you are true and real."

"My word isn't enough?" Misao allowed a small smile grace her lips as she teased him,

"Not when you smell like another woman…" Aoshi closed his eyes and chuckled a bit before he sighed,

"I'll stop dating other women if I get to date you."

"You mean you'll stop sleeping with other women if you get to sleep with me. Then after you have me and toss me to the side you're go looking for some-"

"Hey! I wouldn't do that to you Misao." His voice was growing serious as his eyes were becoming cold. He couldn't believe that was how she viewed him and his nightly affairs. Then again, it did sound true enough, his longest relationship, apart from dating her for a few years, was a two-week long vacation he had taken a year back after him and Misao split. He met a nice island local girl and hit it off the day after he arrived and the day before he left.

Misao ran a hand though her hair as she sighed softly," Perhaps I need to ask for a new escort…this is just too tricky for both of us Aoshi." Before Aoshi could argue with her a voice behind them interrupted,

"Not another lover's spat…man damnit, if you two are going to come and pick me up and least don't fight!" Misao stared at Sanosuke who wore an annoyed look on his face. Aoshi stared at him fully and glared at him for just being…well **him**. They never really got along that well.

"Oh shut up Sano! You should be so grateful that we come and pick your sorry ass up!" Misao cried out as she put her small hands on her small hips as if to add more effect to her exclamation. Sano as always, just rolled his eyes at her and nodded along.

"Whatever…" Suddenly he felt a cold hand clasp his shoulder tightly as it gaze it a nice squeeze. Sano stared at the pale hand for a moment before slowly looking up to gaze at Aoshi Shinomori who wore a charming 'smile.'

"So…Sagara-san…do you have my money?" Sano then quickly glanced to the side as he thought, _'That's right…I borrowed money from this guy…eh…__**crap**__.' _Sano put on a smile on his own that was used to try to mask this fear. He saw Aoshi fight once in a tournament that Misao dragged him to when Aoshi and she were dating.

Glancing to the side to avoid the gaze of ice blue eyes Sanosuke muttered out, "I don't have it…in fact I lost it…" Aoshi only 'smiled' more as he added pressure making Sano whimper a bit and then groan, "OWWWW! Hey!" Soon he and Aoshi entered into a glaring contest. With a sigh, Misao stepped between them and began to gently push them back from one another.

"Enough you two, no fighting in the lobby. Aoshi can you take Sanosuke to your car, please? I need to check him out and pay for the bill." With a sullen look on his face, Aoshi began to lead Sano back to his car; Misao could hear them bickering all the way. A sigh escape her lips as she walked over to the nurse who sat in the desk and said,

"Excuse me I'm checking Sagara Sanosuke out…" He glanced up and nodded to Misao's words before he began to type them into the computer. Misao waited patiently for the man to be finished looking up Sanosuke's information as she gently drummed her fingernails on the smooth corner. The man gave her vague glances up from his computer screen before returning to focus on the task at hand. Once he found Sanosuke's name he clicked onto the printer icon and awaited his paperwork to print out next to him.

"I'm printing out his forums now…" He informed Misao, who then looked at him.

"Great. So do I pay for his bill here, or do I wait for it to come to my home and I make out the check then?" The man looked at Misao for a moment longer displaying a confused expression.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I have to pay for his bill right? He's not insured or anything." The man raised his eyebrows a bit before he glanced back at his computer screen and then said,

"Well, according to this, he's already been taken care of." Misao blinked in confusion as the man then reached over and took out the printed papers and pointed out to her where he was reading. She scanned over the line before she read whom it was paid by.

In bold letters, all capitalized it read:

**PAYMENT: CHECK**

**PAID BY: TAKANI MEGUMI PH.D**

Misao then placed the paper work down onto the counter and then started to sign the release forums as she thought, _'Now isn't that interesting…every single time her name is on the dotted line…'_ There was a reason Misao didn't complain to Sano all the time about her having to pick him up and 'pay' for his stay at the hospital. It was because she never did pay. By the time she arrived, it was already paid for.

She ran her long fingers though her hair, approving the thickness of it. Standing before her long body mirror, she peered at herself. Tonight she would be having a date with Sir Ken. Something she had looked forward to for a few months now. Now it was true what she said about Sir Ken. He was quite the gentleman. Such a gentleman was he that he never even bothered to attempt to go to well, attempt anything with her really. She had gotten lucky with him kissing her on the cheek, but that was after she had complained to him that he didn't even try to kiss her on the dates they have gone on. To her that kiss felt as though he was indulging a spoiled child. Megumi Takani would have none of that. Tonight, she would leave the poor man begging for her lips and much, _much _more than that!

Those reason she had came straight home after a good twelve-hour shift from the hospital and immediately began to work on her appearance. She was going to have that man groveling on his feet for her. That was her mission, thus the reason why she was wearing her dazzling bright red dress that clung nicely to her curved body. Megumi it seemed was blessed by the gods as her body wasn't average at all. She had bountiful curves that usually one would such attain in the course of motherhood, her breasts were not as small as most Asian women, they were big and round, and she'd like to say they were firm. She never heard any complaints from her former lovers. To be honest it was _she _who did most of the complaining in _that_ department.

It was just some men could not live up to the expectations Megumi was looking for a bedroom.

She then shook her head gently as she knew Sir Ken was not like the men before him. He would be different. He just _had _to be different…because he was the one. She knew it; he was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

Megumi Takani had fallen in love with a red haired, short man, named Himura Kenshin.

She was sure, the feeling was mutual, and after all…it just _had _to be!

Feeling even more self-confident than before Megumi glanced at herself in the mirror. Along with that stunning red dress she wore her lips were painted in a matching color along with her finger nails, and toe nails, granted you couldn't see though in the pointed black heels she wore. Moving upward from her curvy curves to her cleavage, she was thankful for enjoying the common use of bras. If not she feared that one of these days that her breasts would just pop out of these kind of tops. Luckily for her at the moment the twins were well seated and were looking nice and plump for the men to enjoy, only viewing of course.

The only man that was allowed to do more than just view them, that would be Sir Ken.

She sighed softly as she placed a hand onto her blushing cheek and just gazed adoringly at the mirror before her. She could stare at her image all day long if she felt it. She wondered if perhaps she was created by God himself. Wouldn't that be a laugh? She was so beautiful for she was a walking creation by the hands of god. She gently shook her head of the thought quickly. She may be conceded but she did not wish to disillusion herself into believe that she was **that **perfect.

Running her hands over her hips once more she gave a grin of approval to herself in the mirror and then turned around and lifted her butt up slightly to give inspection to the her backside. Wiggling it slightly she grinned a bit more when she realized once more that her beside was still nice and firm. She ran her hands over her back and then her bottom and just gave it a bit more of a lift as she pushed it up slightly and then proudly patted it.

"This will do nicely." She chirped to herself as she went to her bed to sit while she slipped on her high heels. She tighten the strap around her ankle and flexed it a bit to make sure it would be strong enough to support her on this fine evening. After she heard the crack she nodded believing it would suffice.

_**DING-DONG**_

Megumi got to her feet quickly as she looked to the side and saw the time as she thought, _'He's earlier than expected…no matter…' _ She got up and took calm steps to her door as she reached out and took her small black purse from her chair and for a moment paused for a brief moment to smooth out her dress once more. Satisfied she turned her door knob and pulled the door open as she smiled brightly at her guest.

"Sir Ken!"

Kenshin Himura stood before her wearing a casual black suit, his inner shirt being a purplish silk tone matching his violet eyes. His long flaming red hair had been neatly brushed and pulled back to a ponytail that head behind his head. He wore a soft smile on his face, one you would expect to find on a friend seeing a dear friend for the first time in years.

"Megumi-dono…you look beautiful this evening." He told her as he held out his arm for her. Megumi smiled and took a step out, of her apartment and then regretted wearing her high heels for she was looking clear over his head even **more **now. She looked at him and expected him to show some kind of anger at her for wearing them; she could only imagine how much he hated his height; however she spotted none on the kind man's face. Only his pleasant smile, it made her feel relaxed when he wore it. Smiling herself now, Megumi gently slipped her arm though his out stretched one and nodded.

"Thank you Sir Ken, you look handsome yourself." Kenshin smiled a bit as the smallest hints of blush marks appeared as he let out a soft chuckle.

"Oro I don't know about that…" Megumi then suddenly remembered her talking about Kenshin with Sanosuke and thought, _'So it __**was **__'Oro.' _

"Shall we go now?" Megumi asked sweetly, to be honest, even though she had worried over her appearance before he came to pick her up she was much more eager to be nude once more only this time it wouldn't just be her nude.

Kenshin nodded to her and pulled her arm a bit closer to the side of his chest when she laced arms with him.

"That sounds good. Is your apartment all locked up now?" Megumi reached over and turned to lock her door with her key. Once she was all set she turned and looked at Kenshin and smiled.

"We're all set now!"

"Great!" He exclaimed as he began to lead them out of the apartment hallway. Megumi leaned her head down slightly so her head was resting on top of his. Kenshin could smell her soft elegant perfume radiating off of her. It made him feel tingling from his stomach to even his legs. It was an odd feeling but it was also a _male_ carnal feeling. She was a female and he was a male it was fine that he felt attracted to her in that manner. It was okay for him to desire her. His violet eyes glanced upward towards her neck and then slowly traveled down to where the line of her curve of her bosoms began, how they would gently bounce when she took a soft breath.

"_Jaa ne! Sensei see you tomorrow!"_

Kenshin's eyes widen as he heard a female student's voice go off in his head. Recognizing the voice as Kamiya Kaoru's. He had known this girl for quite some time as she was in one of his Japanese History classes. She was a delightful person to be around as her personality could be great one minute and then you have better be holding your head tightly to your body fear it may just fly off. He never knew what to expect from her and that was one of the many things he enjoyed about her. Also, she was a beauty. She had these sapphire eyes that you could be lost in for days if you felt like it. However they should come with a warning sign as well. Even if you didn't feel like staring into them all day long you were just _drawn _into them and remained there. He felt his heart throb a bit when he thought of his student. He was hoping he didn't just feel the pain though. If he felt a pain in his heart while he was thinking about Kaoru-dono while being with another woman, making him feel as though he was doing something wrong, when he knew it wasn't. Then he had feelings for the girl that he should not have at all. Red alerts were going off inside of his head as he needed to put as much distance from her as he possibly could. He tried thinking about asking her to be removed from his class, however he knew that would be next to impossible since it was almost close to the semester ending and he was teaching at a different pace than the other history teachers. The poor girl would be left behind in the dust or either so far ahead of the class she'd be marked down for having a poor attitude when she got cranky from falling asleep in class. So…he didn't change her out.

Besides it wasn't like she was doing anything wrong. Her attendance was good; she was there almost every day unless there was a kendo meet or was too sick to roll out of bed. At least that was what he could gather from her embarrassing shouts of why she was late or absent from school that day. Her grades in his class were slightly above average. Besides…he knew that class just wasn't the same without her in it. He really did brighten up that classroom with her dazzling smile. She had the cutest laugh too, like this one time—

"Sir Ken?" Megumi's worried voice seemed to piece his brain. Kenshin looked at her as if for the first time tonight. He blinked once to clear his head as he quickly then smiled to show that he was fine and to wash away the worried tone in her eyes.

"Ah, I'm sorry did I space out?" Megumi slowly nodded her head as she squeezed his arm a bit tired.

"It seems you did…are you feeling alright?" Kenshin nodded his head and simply laughed it off.

"Of course I am! I was just thinking of class work tomorrow." He came up with a sly excuse. How stupid of him to be thinking of another woman, no not even a woman but a girl, when he was with Megumi. He watched as Megumi seemed to accept that and slowly relax as she smiled a bit and asked,

"Oh is some kind of exam coming soon?"

"They have a test soon...I need to go over a certain section with them." Megumi stroked Kenshin's arm slightly to send a gentle chill over his spine.

"My, it seems you really want them to succeed…" Kenshin looked at her, he didn't register her gentle strokes as much as she had hoped, but he had a twinkle in his eye as he grinned widely.

"Of course I do! I want the very best for all of my students." Megumi smiled at him and then looked straightforward. He was really a terrific guy. He was nice, sweet, and attractive and he had a caring demeanor. She could marry this man; he was the perfect _match_, for her.

"So where shall we go to first? Movies?" Kenshin suddenly asked. He wanted to make up for zoning out on her just a moment ago. Megumi then thought _'In THIS outfit? He wants to go a movie in this while I wear a smoking hot outfit like this?' _ Megumi thought about it then without so much disagreement she added up the pros and the cons of it. Usually movies were too crowded. However she didn't seem to mind doing it this once, perhaps she should renew her inner school girl with an occasion make out in the movies? Also there was this nice romantic comedy the people were talking about all the time. Maybe she herself should try it out.

"Alright, then shall we go to dinner after that?"

"Sounds like a plan."

So they went off towards the movie theater. One trying to get his mind off of his student whiles the other planning his and her wedding.

The date was nice. The movie they saw wasn't that bad, nor was the dinner they ate at. Their dinner conversation was pleasant as they got to know a little bit more about one another. They seemed to enjoy one another's company. It was a nice peaceful dinner between _friends. _

That thought left Megumi feeling rather bitter. She didn't want it to feel friendly towards one another she wanted it to feel passionate and wild; even uncontrollable. However all she was receiving from this man was a friendly feeling, like he wasn't out with his girlfriend, more of a girl _friend_. Megumi was beginning to hate that word. She wanted more tonight. She didn't want to be concerned a rush kind of gal, but at the moment she sure as hell felt like one. Mentally sighing she looked over at Sir Ken; currently he was walking her home.

"So you work tomorrow Megumi-dono?" Megumi looked at him and said,

"I don't work until the night shift."

"Ah…"

"But you I imagine must get up at the same time every day and leave at the same time every day?" Kenshin chuckled a bit and looked at her.

"You make my job sound _boring._"

"Well…isn't it? I mean you teach the subject every single year? Where's the fun in that?" Kenshin put his hand into his pockets and looked ahead for a moment thinking of what to say. Megumi was thinking he was probably realizing her point at how stupid his job was to him. Suddenly Kenshin looked at her with a grin on his face as he chuckled a bit at her.

"No…I don't think it's that way at all…in fact I rather enjoy my job. You're right, each year I _can _teach the same thing over and over again until I'm blue in the face, but I always spice it up a bit." He looked forward as the look on his face Megumi could only call it a sort of tranquil expression. "You see…I'm always meeting new students, students that will grow into either fine adults or well…to put it bluntly, scum. You get to see who will go in that direction. I enjoy teaching, very much so. I like meeting the people of tomorrow." He grinned a bit as it seemed that he had already met some great people even though they were so young. He couldn't even help that one of his thoughts consisted of the raven haired sapphire girl named Kamiya Kaoru.

Megumi stared forward as she thought about this herself for awhile. She was amazed; she never met a teacher, from her past or her present that was so passionate about their job before. Most of them were just drifting though it, figuring they had nothing better to do, may as well pass on what they knew. This one seemed as though he was getting pumped up just by thinking of it.

"I enjoy my job as well." Megumi said quietly. Kenshin looked over at her as she nodded a bit and a smile graced her womanly features. "I really do…it's not like yours to when I know what to expect. I hardly ever know what to expect…that's what's so great about it. There's always something different every day."

"So you need something different to entertain you?" Kenshin asked.

"Well no…it's just the surprise of the day always excites me. I enjoy that kind of thing. Figuring out what's wrong with the patient…" Kenshin suddenly laughed and stated,

"You remind me of that American show…._House!_" Megumi blinked and crossed her arms and looked to the side,

"I am no where near like that."

"Yes you are!"

"Do I look like a man to you?" She questioned as she nudged him with her elbow playfully. Suddenly Kenshin caught her elbow and bought the taller woman closer to him as he slipped an arm around her waist. He looked down at her with that twinkle in his eye as he smiled a bit.

"No, Megumi-dono…far from it in fact." Megumi smiled a bit as she could feel the blush arise on her cheeks as she thought now was the right time to make her move. She looked at him with her dark brown eyes sparkling as she leaned up and whispered,

"Sir Ken…"

Suddenly their lips were on one another as Megumi slipped her arms around him. Kenshin's eyes were widen as he did not expect her to reach out and kiss him. Once more he could feel the soft pain in his heart as he caught a glimpse of his student in his mind's eye. However he allowed that to slowly pass as he leaned more into Megumi's soft kiss and pulled her closer. He could already taste her on his pallet as soon their tongues were engaging in battle with one another. Passion filled their very beings as Megumi led them into her apartment. She cursed when she had to break away from the kiss and turn around to unlock her door. She fumbled a few times when she could feel his hands roam over her body, encouraging her to move faster and unlock the door to allow them to continue their little escapade.

When they were both inside their lips were once more upon each other's. Hands were roaming over each other's bodies, touching and tasting until one thought they could have their fill. Someone had kicked the door closed and didn't bother to lock it as the young couple made their way into the bedroom.

Needless to say, neither one of them was heard of until past dawn.

She opened a can of beer and sat across from Sanosuke as he chewed down his BBQ sandwich. In his own hand he held a can of cold beer.

"Jeez, Sanosuke I don't get why you don't just give up on her." Misao quipped as she watched him take another huge bite out of his sandwich then gulp it down with the help of his beer. He looked at her then and licked the corner of his lips and resorted back,

"I can say the same thing for you with that Aoshi character." Misao snorted and looked away.

"Ours is different you know. At least I know he has feelings for me when you…well, you don't know about hers."

"Now, that's not true. I know how she feels about me."

"Oh yeah? How?"

"She hates me."

"That has got to be the most saddest thing you have ever said with a straight face." Sano then started to laugh as he leaned back into his comfy chair and took another bite of his sandwich.

"Nah, that's not right." Misao sighed and leaned her elbows onto his dirty little coffee table that she was currently eating her food off. Sano lived in a small box like apartment where everything was in one room. Kitchen, bedroom, dining room, however the bathroom did have its own door which would technically make it another room. Something Misao was thankful for when she came to visit him. Sano wasn't a neat person. In fact, he was quite the opposite he could be considered a slob if it wasn't for the minute in a half it took to clean his place up when need be. He just didn't do it regularly. Something that he would probably never do in his whole life. He wasn't the cleaning person in the family. He was more of the one to work and pay. Or in his profession, beat up and _be _paid.

"I still don't understand Sanosuke. For years now, you've been throwing yourself at her only to be slapped away. It's really pathetic not to mention annoying."

"What's annoying Weasel Girl-"He quickly moved his head to the side to avoid the wave of flying kunai coming at him.

"I AM NOT A WEASEL!"

"Whatever. Back to what I was saying. It's annoying when I'm around you two. I can literally feel the sexual tension in the air. Just bang him already and get over it. Or at least you go sleep with another guy and try dating him. He dates and fucks why can't you do the same?" Misao sighed a bit and took a sip of her beer and then stared at the aluminum top of it before she shrugged slightly and said,

"It's not the same with me. I tried dating other guys but when I'm dating them I can't help but feel I'm cheating on Aoshi and that just makes me feel miserable." Sanosuke then took another bite of his sandwich as a passing thought made him realize a few more bites and there would be no more left of it.

"He sleeps with other women. He dates them. Hell, Misao isn't the reason why you two broke up was because it was _during _the time you two were dating? Why are you so in love with that man?" Misao looked at her can again and took a long drink from it before she crunched the empty can with her bare hands and cried out

"I don't know, okay!? I don't understand why I'm still in love with him, maybe it's because he's always there for me when I need someone the most!" She growled out in anger and then stomped to the kitchen to get another beer. She felt like getting hammed tonight. Sano looked at her and called out,

"Hey while you're in there can you make me another sandwich?" A loud groan came from the kitchen but Sanosuke knew she'd make for him anyway. He then finished off the last of his sandwich and asked her,

"If you two get back together Misao…do you think you can trust him?" There was a pause in the kitchen and all Sano could hear was her making his sandwich for him and the sound of a clicking of a beer can. Soon she remerged with his sandwich and her beer and sat down after giving him his second sandwich. She took another drink of her beer still thinking of his question before she replied quietly,

"I don't know. What he did while he was with me…it was…no _is _still unforgivable. Even knowing that still I want to be with him. I loved how he made me feel about myself. How he held me…how he felt inside me-"

"HEY! I'm a guy I don't want to hear how it feels to have a man's cock inside your…_area._" He shivered a bit and gagged at the thought. He almost lost his appetite. Almost. Misao laughed and shrugged her shoulders lazily.

"Alright, alright I'll keep it a nice clean version. I loved it Sano. I love how he makes me feel. I love him. Even now I still do. He says he wants to get back together with me and he won't cheat on me again. So does it matter that I don't believe him? Isn't it alright that I just stay around him and make him mine alone? Even though I worry all the time that he will cheat on me again and this time leave me so broken that no one can pick up the pieces?" Tears were beginning to string her eyes at the thought. She already knew she had her answer.

Sano looked at her and sighed a bit as he reached over and patted her head gently. "Don't cry…whatever you do, just don't cry in front of me." Misao nodded and rubbed those tears away before she let them fall.

"Right…sorry. Maybe I'm having too much tonight. Another can and I'll be fine." Sano laughed as he began to devour his second sandwich.

"Yes Misao help your drunkenness with more beer! Brilliant plan." Misao nodded and started to peck more at her sandwich.

"Damn right it is." They ate their sandwiches in quit for awhile. Enjoying the tangy taste of the meat drenched in BBQ sauce then only to be washed down with the piss taste of the beer. Soon Misao licked the corner of her lip and asked,

"What do you plan to do with seducing Megumi-san? She's serious about another person isn't she?" Sano swallowed a big gulp of food and said,

"Seems so."

"So you going to quit?"

"Hell no. I never quit. No matter what it is, I keep going at it until I get it." Misao took a napkin and cleaned around her mouth of any left over sauce as she went back to her beer. Man her head was already starting to get light! She would soon just crash on Sano's bed and make him take the couch. Though it didn't really matter since they were both couches. Blinking a few times to regain focus she asked,

"Let's say you **do** get her, then what? You going to use her and throw her away?" Suddenly Misao could feel her breath get caught up in her throat as she stared into her cousin's glaring gaze.

"I'm not some low trash Misao. Don't take my intentions like that." He then looked away with this gaze. Misao felt a shiver down her spine as she rubbed her neck to shake off the feeling.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to insult you or anything. It's just…you're going to have one hell of a time seducing Sano. Your usually tactics won't work on this one."

"Well she's not some girl I hook with at a bar. She's the real deal." Misao sighed a bit and took another sip of her beer. Man she was going to be wasted in a few minutes. Before she told him,

"You thought she was the "real deal" since you were a kid. So you didn't really get to know anyone else, since she's your only goal in terms of women. So what will happen when you do get her? Then what will your goal be?" Sano just looked at her and grinned a bit.

"To make her love me, naturally." Misao raised her eyebrow up slightly, questioning his answer. Sano raised his drink to his lip and continued to drink a bit more. He then said, "I've learned something since the time I exclaimed my love to her. Making a woman desire you and love you are two different things completely. I can get her hot and wet for me. But after the physical part is all over. She will want nothing to do with me, unless she wants to come and have an organism once more. I will be nothing to her but a sex toy. I need to get past that."

"And how will you do that?" Misao asked as she couldn't take it anymore and lay on her side groaning slightly from the building stomach ache. Sano just smiled and finished off his and then Misao's drink.

"That my dear cousin is the game I plan to learn how to play."

The sex was…good.

Not great…just good.

He had been gentle with her, which was sweet but she wasn't into the sweet things. She wanted to be taken in the rough manner and be forced to cry out his name in the heat of pleasure multiple times.

Not to be cradled and rocked against his body.

It was her Megumi that felt more dominate in bed and _she _was the woman for crying out loud! She was suppose to be bottom not on top unless she wanted to be which she had no choice! Really, the way he was doing things it was like he didn't even want to be there. Hardly any effort was put into their love making at all. It drove her crazy. There was one good thing she could say about their little experience. The man had _stamina._ For someone so small he could sure as hell keep going like that pink bunny on Television. He bought her crying at least two times before he himself surrendered to pleasure.

Megumi sighed to herself as she drove calmly to work. It had been a few days since she had last seen Kenshin. He was sweet enough to stay with her all night and then leave for work from her place in the morning. She had worried that he didn't have any of his supplies to bring with him but he reassured her saying he had time to stop by his apartment and pick up his school bag.

She tapped on her steering wheel impatiently a few times as she waited at the red light. She was a bit antsy with him lately. After that night she had been upset with him, for sure, but she made sure he didn't notice it when they spoke or went out to eat. Still, she noticed hat it wasn't just her either. He seemed rather distant, like there was something weighing heavily on him and he didn't dare speak his mind about it. It bothered her to no ends. However, she made no comment about it. One thing she learned from dating Himura Kenshin for the past few months is that, the man likes his privacy. He'd tell her when he was good and ready to tell her. So she would just wait patiently.

Megumi fidgeted slightly as she was even antsier. Trying to calm her nerves she reached over and flipped on the radio station. She quickly turned down the dial when music began to blare near her ears. Now a gentle thumping was near her temple. She gently rubbed there as she groaned realizing she was caught in a traffic jam. She could tell for in front of her were a ton of cars waiting to go. None of them were even above 10mph. She took out her phone and then flipped it and dialed her work. She placed her cell phone near her good ear and waited for the receptionist to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Yes this is Living Hope Hospital may I address your call?"

"This is Takani Megumi M.D. I seem to have been caught in traffic so I'm running a tad bit late. Can you please inform my supervisor for me?"

"I believe I can. Is that all Takani-san?"

"Yes."

"Very well I'll inform him that you're on your way." Without even bothering to say thank you or good bye to the girl on the other end Megumi flipped her phone and then tossed it onto her passenger side seat. Her focus then returned back to the road, at least that's where her eyes were. Really her mind kept wondering back to Kenshin. She had a bad feeling that something was coming to harm her.

The last bell rung as Kenshin watched his students get up and gather their things. Some of them passed him with a smile and told them good bye. He smiled back and returned the polite gesture. The last of the students were kind enough to slide the door closed behind them as they left the slowly vacant classroom. That's when he noticed that _she_ didn't walk past him yet. He turned slightly and looked to see her staring off into the distance from her window seat. She looked so peaceful sitting there in her school uniform, her hair up in a high ponytail. Her lips were a thin yet plump line as her eyes were dark and distant. He wondered what she was thinking right now.

However he was also wondered about thinking like that. He didn't want another confrontation like the one they had before. One more of those and his whole world could come crashing down. He looked to her as his heart was beginning to painfully pound in his chest. It began to pound even harder when her sapphire eyes were slowly turned to him and lit up a bit more when she smiled at him.

"Ah is class dismissed Sensei?"

"Yes…you day dream too easily." Kenshin informed her as he turned around and began to pack his things rather quickly. He didn't want to stay here any longer than he should with her. Kaoru watched him rush though and basically throw things into hi school bags, no matter what they were. He even tossed in the school's small sign. Kaoru sighed a bit as she knew what this was about she then said,

"Sensei…" She slowly advanced toward him as she carried her bag lazily to one side. He didn't turn around to face her as his entire figure was shaking slowly. The way she spoke his voice sent tiny shivers down his spine.

"_**Oh for the love of…be a man and turn around and face her!"**_

"_You keep quiet. It's because of you that I'm in this situation right now!"_

"_**Riiight, look I don't make you feel that way. My actions are my own. Besides I didn't hear you complaining when we kissed those soft lips."**_ His darker half argued. Kenshin mentally sighed and then turned around and faced his young student. _Young _being the key word here. He stared at her as she was looking at him with some sadness clear in her eyes. A look that he did not wish to see. She looked at him and looked as though she could cry as she said,

"I promised you I wouldn't tell anyone…" Her tone sounded even sorrowful to match the sadness in her eyes. He felt uncomfortable as he suddenly knew where this conversation was going to go.

"I know that Kamiya-san I know." Suddenly Kaoru's face went to that of anger as she raised her voice and hissed,

"_Don't call me that!"_ Kenshin was taken back by her sudden tone but he just merely stared at her and said nothing. Kaoru looked to the side as she touched her lips for a moment and then put her hand to her side. "I know what we did was wrong…but I ask that you don't call me that when we're alone."

"I have to Kaoru-dono." He took a timid step toward her as he said, "What we did. It never happened. Never. I cannot expose you to anymore of me. We have to go back to how things were." Kaoru held her heart then and nodded slightly but Kenshin could already see the tears brimming in her eyes.

"I know…I know that. It's just…I can't stop thinking about you…and when I do think about you I feel this pain in my chest. It hurts so much…" This time Kenshin watched painfully as her tears left her eyes and ran down her cheeks only to land in a plop on the floor.

He couldn't go to her…he couldn't…

It was _wrong._

It was _illegal_.

It was bad for him. Bad for her.

All of it was wrong.

He should leave now and keep walking until he was away from her.

He shouldn't walk toward her.

No.

No.

It was wrong.

She was his student for crying out loud! It was his responsible to make sure she was on the right path in life now this one!

He shouldn't be doing this, he shouldn't have kissed her! It was a stupid mistake on his part. He just couldn't resist. When her lips curved into that delightful smile that he loved he couldn't resist leaning into them and conquering them in a kiss. He didn't expect her to kiss him back with such innocence in her movement. He didn't expect to pull her closer to his body hoping for more. He woke up in a jolt though and quickly pushed her away and stared at her for awhile. She knew that she did wrong too. She promised him that she wouldn't tell anyone. She promised him that she would pretend it never happened.

She kept that promise.

He thought that things could move along smoothly after that. How wrong he had been! All of his thoughts were consumed by her. Her soft kiss, the gentle feel of her body pressed against his. He found himself dreaming about being entangled in a line of white sheets with her writhing underneath him begging for more. He always woke in a cold sweat with a heated problem underneath his sheets. She may have been able to move on with the kiss but he could not. He was still tortured by it. It wasn't even the fear that she would tell, it was the fear that she would move on with someone else if he didn't admit to it.

Then at school, he couldn't even _look _at her without admitting his shame to feeling like this. He was truly a pathetic man. At class when she was called on by another student, he never looked at her. When she stood up to read something he always was looking down at a sheet of paper or even putting a hand over his ear to make sure he couldn't hear her sweet voice.

He knew she knew what he was doing too.

When it was class time he would be at his desk grading and he could feel her eyes on him. Piecing into his flesh staring at the sight that was his soul. It was hurting her that he was trying to make believe that not only didn't the kiss happen but _she _didn't exist.

He took another step toward her and before he knew what he was doing he reached out and embraced her and pulled her close to his chest. Her eyes widen as tears began to flood down her cheeks at a faster pace now. He held her closer and leaned his face deeply into her raven like hair. He inhaled her scent as much as his nostrils could take up, he could feel her scent of jasmine _consume _him.

"Please…please don't cry Kaoru-dono…" He couldn't help himself. He could already feel himself get dragged deeper into something he wouldn't be able to get himself out of. Yet he couldn't say he detested or regretted this feeling either.

"…Sensei…" She drew her face up a bit to stare up at him. Their eyes met as he bought up a hand to gently brush away any stray tears. He stared deeply into her orbs slowly be absorbed by them. Kaoru could only stare back finding her voice somehow gone.

"_**Quit staring at her and just do it already!" Battousai, Kenshin's darker half, yelled at him. **_

Of all the times Kenshin had been nagged by this creature he finally agreed with this one.

He eliminated the distance between them as his lips were soon on top of hers. He kissed her softly as soon the hand that was once on her face went to the base of her neck to deepen the kiss as he pulled her gently back from him. She kissed him back shyly, still being an inexperienced kisser. She was encouraged by how he would gently stroke her neck with this thumb softly over and over again. Tiny tingles fell down her spine as she found herself almost moaning into his lips.

"ATTENTION ALL OF CAMPUS: WOULD GAIAN BYOUSUKE 2-A PLEASE REPORT TO THE ATTENDENCE OFFICE. THANK YOU."

His eyes snapped open quickly as he pushed her away from him. He stared at her in a crazed manner as Kaoru stared back at him with a redden face, holding her delicious lips.

"This can't happen again!" Kenshin exclaimed. This time Kaoru rolled her eyes said,

"Well it just did!" Kenshin stared at her his jaw literally dropped. Kaoru looked to the side then and said,

"I'm not sorry. Don't think I'll apologize."

"…"

"So…don't think I will because I won't…and you, you can't make me!" Tears brimmed in her eyes again as she looked back at him. Kenshin just stared at her and didn't move and didn't speak. "Don't you understand it yet idiot? I LOVE YOU SENSEI!" Her face turned crimson after her declaration of love left her lips. He stared at her for awhile as he grasped his heart when he felt it almost leaped out of his chest. His eyes then searched hers and found no lies. He almost felt tempted to run to her and kiss her until she was breathless as her body would crash against his. But no, that wasn't right. What they were feeling _wasn't _right. It would never be right either. It was a simple childish crush and his…well his was a problem.

He glanced to the side for awhile as his hands clenched at this side to the point his finger nails almost drew blood. Then he looked at her; Kaoru took a step back and gasped. In his eyes she saw anger as his were no longer the deep calm violet that she knew and loved. They were hard like marble tiles.

"I have a girlfriend."

"I know."

"I date her."

"I realize that."

"I don't think you do." He told her as he began to advance towards her. Kaoru didn't move even though she could feel the fear inside her begin to freeze her once warm blood. "I _love _her." He could see it then, that his one sentence cut deeply into Kaoru. Pain began to fill into her as she looked down while Kenshin still spoke.

"Whatever we just did; never happened. What happened before…never happened. Do you understand? We're moving on Kaoru-dono. I'm moving on. We have to see other people and forget about these stupid incidents. I'm seeing a great woman. She's a doctor and I've already slept with her." Her small figure began to shake when he started to share his personal details with Megumi.

"_**That's enough! Look at her, you dumbass. You're already hurting her stop adding to it!" **_He could hear his other half yell at him, no not even yell; roar seemed like a much fitting term. Once more he could see the tears run down her face as her shoulders were shaking. Kenshin then said,

"…Go…find someone your own age…don't push….your silly crushes on me." Suddenly he was met with pair of glaring sapphire eyes.

"You're calling my feelings for you something as small as a _crush _who the hell do you think you are?" Kenshin blinked and gulped as he took a step back when Kaoru advanced toward him. "I understand what you're saying. What we're doing is wrong. It shouldn't be done and I told you this before, I won't do it. I wont' tell anyone. I'll pretend just as you ask that those two kisses never happened. But don't….**DON'T **ever tell me and make me believe that my feelings for you are just childhood crushes!" She shouted at him, she turned her heel grabbed her school bag and blew past him slamming shut the door closed. Kenshin could only stare after her in a mixture of shock. He heard a cough in the back of his head as Battousai said,

"_**Wow…she sure told you…dumbass."**_


End file.
